Shadow's Chosen
by Maineiac
Summary: When the past comes back to reclaim the future, lives will be forever changed. Will they be able to face the challenge once more? Rework of Chosen Shadow.
1. Default Chapter

AN: All characters from Buffy and or angel belong to Joss and Mutant film. I gain no profits from this as it is a work of fan fiction. This is set after 'Chosen', and only certain elements of Angel season 5 fit into my world. Please be patient as I do not know how often I will be updating, but when I have a new part, it will be up. Thank you.  
  
*** AN: This is a rewrite of a fic I started before and was not happy with the way it was turning out. You may recognize parts of it, however, while the main idea remains the same, things are happening very differently then before.  
  
***  
  
Shadows Chosen  
  
***  
  
(2,000 B.C.)  
  
The three sorcerers stood back, waiting for the shadow demon to take hold of the slumped figure chained to the floor of the cave. Their hands glowed with mystical energy, waiting for just the right moment to strike, to take control of them both and fuse the demons powers to the girl's spirit. As the last of the shadow vanished they unleashed their spell, striking the girl. From her, came a primal scream of pain and anger, which bounced off the walls, echoing out into the desert night.  
  
"She is bound to us now. Her powers ours to take when we see fit."  
  
"As we planed."  
  
"We must go now, before the mortal we trained returns."  
  
"Will he know?"  
  
"Only what we wish him to know. He does not know the truth."  
  
"Then let us find our entertainment elsewhere, and leave the tool with him."  
  
***  
  
(1158 A.D.)  
  
The monk watched the figure lying on the cot before him. Listening to the ravings of a mad man was not his idea of helping, but he had to do as the head of his order told him, lest he find himself caring for those even madder then this one. Beside him on the table sat a quill and parchment, waiting to record the next prophesy that the man uttered. So far there was an entire book being filled with the things he mumbled; the Watcher that had been possessed by a spirit of a Slayer.  
  
It was not his place to know what was being said, for the monk did not understand the language spoken, but a spell had been cast on him, allowing him to write the words down as they were spoke. This magic only working because the monk himself was mute, his tongue cut out by a demon when he was a child. He was the perfect man to do this job - he would never be able to tell anyone what he had heard.  
  
As the man in front of him suddenly stilled, he picked up the quill and waited, knowing what was to come.  
  
Thaed, ytiracl, ectsuj llahs Eurt eht, tsol si epoh dna nekorb si tsurt nehw Elituf si edgeloonk dna etal oot sti litnu, ssenkrad eht yb dednilb era ees that esoht. Rewop fo tfigeht kcab ekat llahs dna, dellac yllufgnorw esoht no lleh hsaelun llahs yeht, loot rieht gnisu. Deniod era yeht elihw elbaarenluvni, enil eht fo rewop eht htiw Nesohc Swodahs eht yb def. Llik eht morf rewop gniward, Swodahs ni dekaolc eb lliw Retsam eurt eht. Tsrif eht sa emoceb Eno Nesohc tsal eht, niap dna raer ni nrob cagim eht. Tsaet lamirp eht lorton ot kees Yeht, erised yb derewop, Ssenkrad morf nrob. Detaerc ecno Yrht tahw mialcer ot kcab emoc tsap eht llahs neht. Kcab nevird si Eno eht dna, ynitsed wen a ot esira Nesohc eht nehw.  
  
As the mad man started to thrash again, Brother Vasel picked up the paper and left the cell.  
  
***  
  
(1631 A.D.)  
  
She ran through the forest, the demon only a few yards ahead of her, the blood of its last kill still glistening on its hands. This demon was no different from the others she had faced in her time as the Slayer, and she knew that it would soon pay for killing the family it had just mutilated. Her only regret was that she hadn't arrived in time to stop it.  
  
With a final lunge she tackled it and bought it to the ground. They both rolled down the slight embankment into the warm water of the river. Jumping to her feet, she attacked using her feet and her fists to weaken it, but all the while looking around for something she could use as a weapon. The moon light reflected off a piece of metal and she saw the weapon she was after: a short sword, in the hands of her watcher, who was slipping and sliding down the bank.  
  
He tossed it to her and she reached out her hand, catching easily, thankful for her Watcher's perfect aim. With the hilt of the weapon in her hand, she turned and felt as the blade make contact with demon flesh, only slightly resistant as it passed through bone. Even as she saw the head fall free of the body she felt a tug, and then fire seemed to fill her very being. Looking down, she saw one of the beast's hands as it fell limp from her stomach. In its dying moments it had gotten revenge on her.  
  
What she did not expect was the whisper in her mind as she herself fell to her knee's, one hand holding her up as the other tried in vain to keep the blood from flowing. 'Your death, my life' it whispered as she lost her battle and fell to oblivion.  
  
***  
  
(2004)  
  
The sun dried ground was dark and cracked, creating a mosaic of light brown pieces covering the land as far as she could see. Behind her he waited, knowing he could not interfere, only their to keep her safe from the predators that called this place home; rattlesnakes and coyotes. He could not help but want to hold her; to keep her from facing this on her own, but if it was to work, if she was to find peace with her own power he knew he could not interfere. Such was his job as her Watcher, even one who was only gifted with the title by circumstances that had mad the Chosen One into an army, and those who helped into a scattered few.  
  
Six months ago they had faced the First Evil as it tried to break free from it's imprisonment, and its minions had slaughtered girls around the world. He was a watcher, but only by name; he had no training, none of the expertise or knowledge that was meant to come with the job. He was just there to fill up the hole that the First created when it blew up the Council headquarters. Now, as he settled back in the shade the small canopy of the tent provided, he watched over his Chosen One as she prepared to find her own connection with the past.  
  
She lit the small pile of wood laid out in a circle of sun bleached stones, the fire not for warmth - she was already stripped down to a pair of loose shorts and a training bra, not caring that in most societies this would be considered vulgar, her bare feet crossed under her legs, sitting Indian style, wishing she could sit in the shade as well as the sun beat down on her back and shoulders. How long she sat she did not know, for she was lost in thought, her eyes growing heavy as she watched the smoke rising into the fading light of evening.  
  
As day gave way to night, the flames flickered, red; to yellow, to green, and finally to blue; a dance of wild elements, hypnotic in the simple beauty that was nature, drawing the woman in, until, what seemed like seconds to her, but to the man watching was hours, she fell back, drawn to the spirit plane she sought.  
  
***  
  
'You come seeking the past' the voice seemed to echo in her head, causing her to jump to her feet, her arms raised in front of her, eyes seeking where the voice had come from. 'Slayer!' the voice called once more, from all around her.  
  
'Where are you?" she asked, turning, yet seeing no one.  
  
'I am here, and not here, the past and the future. You seek the truth of what you are. Are you prepared to face what is to come?'  
  
'I need to know what I am, so that I can help the others find there own way.'  
  
'You are the One, the slayer. Alone. Dark. You are me!' the voice hissed, even as she felt something slam into her back, driving her to the ground.  
  
As she rolled over, the weight on her vanished, and she found that the oasis she had first found herself in had been replaced with a dark cavern. She saw, in front of her, a young girl. Her face filled was fear, surrounded by three men in long robes and turbans, each holding a tall staff, beating it rhythmically on the stone floor. They spoke in a language she did not understand.  
  
'This is my past. This is your past. This is the future and the now.' the voice whispered to her once more.  
  
'Who are they?' she asked, turning her head, she spotted the figure crouched in the dark corner, face covered in dried mud and body coiled like a wild animal.  
  
'Your Masters!' the young girl shouted, springing forward, pushing them both out into the open area. Rolling over each other, she soon found herself in the center of the area that the ghost of the past had held. A cold darkness boiled forth from the stones, binding her in place.  
  
'It is time for us to take back our rightful place.' One of the men spoke, turning towards where she lay, his face impassive. His eyes were cruel, uncaring, menacing, even to one such as herself, a Slayer born and caused the first tendril of fear to creep into her soul.  
  
***  
  
He had started to drift off, the heat from the day draining him, when he heard the first sound, a whimper, coming from the woman by the fire. Standing, he took a few steps closer, trying to see what was happening. Seeing her body thrashing, he ran towards her, stopping as he saw the night seem to rise up around her, blackness as dark as nothing he had seen before wrapping around her slight frame, and a scream piercing the night as it tightened.  
  
Lunging the last few feet, he tried to grab a hold of her as the air shimmered, a vortex opening, drawing her towards it. His last thought as he looked up and saw one of the tendrils driving towards his own head was that he had failed her, as he had failed his mother, and then a sharp crack filled the night air and his body dropped lifeless to the ground.  
  
On a rise above, a lone coyote howled at the moon, stopping to sniff the air, the scent of blood drawing it towards the fire it feared.  
  
***  
  
Bonus kudos to any one beside my beta buddy, FallenFaith, check her fic out, who can figure out the prophesy. 


	2. Gather Round

AN: I hope you are all enjoying this, just wanted to answer a few things from the reviews.  
  
Brutal2003: I'm not totally sure where this is going either, lol but I do have an inkling.  
  
Casix Thistlebane: I am trying to be original, hope it works.  
  
Lesley, rma: Yes, that WAS Robin, sorry, but I just dont like him all that well.  
  
Darklighter: Your close, hope you like what I am going to do after I do it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Gather Round  
  
Alexander 'Xander' Harris gazed at the small village they had just arrived in as the jeep rattling to a stop in front of what he assumed was the chiefs hut. His guide, Zalani, a Masii tribes men, grinned at him, before jumping from his seat and moving to talk to a village elder. Getting out as well, Xander stretched,. trying to work out some of the kinks he had developed on the three day trip over dirt roads - the jeep definitely needed better shocks.  
  
He had been in Africa for almost eight months now, searching for new Slayers, as well as trying to find a set of tablets reported to speak of a darkness overcome by a mystical warrior. That in itself was not unusual, but these tablets were said to be over three thousand years old and spoke of a wild woman who killed the beasts that walked the night.  
  
Taking his hat off, he used it to beat some of the dust out of his clothes, the yellowish cloud matching the buff colored clothing he wore. Satisfied that he had at least gotten rid of some of the dirt, he looked at the people gathering around, trying to spot the girl he had come looking for. He just hoped that this time, they did not think he was looking to marry the youngster like the last tribe had. He had had to call Giles to get him out of that mess.  
  
An hour later, Xander was well on his way to convincing the village Elders that the girl was not possessed, and that he was not looking for a new wife when he heard the sound of his satellite phone beeping from the jeep. Excusing himself, he made a beeline for it, grateful for the interruption in what was looking to be an all night talk.  
  
"XanderHarris." He said as he answered the phone. "It's your ten dollars, go ahead." His tone cheerful.  
  
Listening to the rapid fire voice on the other end of the line, his tanned face lost all color.  
  
***  
  
Pain. Liquid fire dancing over her skin. Her entire body felt as though it had been dipped in acid. Noise. Feet shuffling towards her. Something cold, unyielding being placed on her wrists and ankles, a weight dropping around her neck. Her head was yanked back, but it was to dark to see. Was she blind? Was she even awake? A pain as though fire was dripping onto her face. Welcome blackness.  
  
"Make sure she is bound tight. The other one was able to break free. Prepare her the first ritual, the marking must be made first, before we use the binding spells. When she is ready, we will begin to break her, otherwise she is of no use to us."  
  
Nodding its head, the shrouded form went about connecting the manacles to the enspelled chains  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to go meet Julian for lunch." The eldest slayer heard her sister shout just before the door to their small apartment slammed, signaling the departure of the younger Summers girl.  
  
With a sigh, Buffy grabbed her robe, heading for the bathroom, ready to take a relaxing soak in the marble tub. Adjusting the water temperature, she added some oils, removing her clothes as she waited for the tub to fill. She had a book and a glass of wine already set on the edge, just waiting for her to pick them both up and get lost in the world of Samuel and Roxanne's love entanglements.  
  
She had only read three pages before she closed the book, tossing it aside, wondering how her own love life had turned into something out of a romance novel. Girl meets boy, girl sends boy to hell, boy comes back and leaves girl. Girl meets another boy, they try to kill each other, girl dies, girl is brought back, the have sex, and boy leaves to find soul. When boy and girl meet again, boy dies to save the world.  
  
Closing her eye's, she momentarily toyed with the idea of writing a book about it, but as the heat from the water eased the tension from her body she started to drift off to sleep. Her mind wondered back to the last time she had seen Spike, his body ready to burst into flames as she rushed from the collapsing hellmouth and she could not help but wonder if she would ever find someone that she could spend the rest of her life with.  
  
The ringing of the phone jarred her from her half slumber, and the water sloshed over the edge as she jumped from the tub, her mind not caught up with her body as she fell into a defensive stance. As the sound penetrated, she grabbed her robe, belting it around herself as she padded out to her room.  
  
"This had better be important." She told the person on the other end as she held the receiver to her ear. Ten minutes later she had her bag packed and was out the door, having left her sister a message to call her as soon as she returned.  
  
***  
  
She was laid naked on a table of some kind, her body refusing to obey her. She knew she was awake, but she could not even open her eyes. Hearing someone approach, she soon realized that even though she could not move, she could still feel, as she felt someone touch her forehead.  
  
'The runes are drawn. It is time to make them one with her.' The voice she thought went with the hand spoke above her.  
  
As she tried to figure what that meant, she felt others touching her, one on each limb, and another on her chest. Soon she could think of nothing but the pain as what felt like needles pierced her skin.  
  
***  
  
Willow watched her lover from where she sat, the younger woman sprawled across their bed. With a small smile, she reached out, pulling the sheet up before she left the room, in search of some coffee to start her day.  
  
They had come to Brazil to search for new Slayers and to seek the guidance of a wise woman who knew something of the mysterious Guardians like the one who had been killed by Caleb the last few days in Sunnydale. So far, the woman had not told them much, wanting them to prove their worthiness before delving into the reason the Guardians had been formed.  
  
Moving out onto the verandah, Willow sat on a lounge chair, facing east watching as the sun rose over the mountains. This was one of her favorite times of the day, unspoiled by pollution, the air was crisp and clean, and the animals were just stirring in the forest around them, birds calling out to the rising sun.  
  
As the sun cleared the mountain tops, she finished her drink, placing the empty cup on the low table beside her and she picked up the papers that lay their, waiting for her to translate them. As she leafed through them, she could hear her lover stir, knowing she would join her in a few minutes, her own cup clutched in her hands.  
  
She could not help but smile as Kennedy stumbled out the door, the young woman's hair still tousled from sleep, a pair of old sweats and a long shirt her morning dress. She was so different from Tara, out going and full of energy where the witch had been quiet and serene. They had come to love each other, but still, they both knew that a part of Willow heart would always belong to her lost love.  
  
Sitting down behind the redheaded witch, Kennedy drew her close, relishing in the contact, neither saying a word to the other, just enjoying the closeness. The quiet was broken by the sound of the phone, and with a wistful smile, Kennedy went to answer it.  
  
***  
  
She awoke once more to darkness, but her body was no longer wracked in pain. Once more, she felt the cold, hard weight of metal on her limbs and the pull of something heavy around her neck. Pushing her self up, she reached her hands up, remembering the burning sensation on her face, but was stopped when she felt the resistance and suddenly she could not breathe. Fighting against the panic, she tried to reach the chain that was choking her, but only succeeded making it worse, before she slumped once more to the cold stone under her.  
  
"She will resist. These are not the same as the one we first made."  
  
"They were sheep to men, easily controlled, that is why we chose as we did."  
  
"She will submit in the end, she has no other choice."  
  
"She could choose death."  
  
"There is no death here unless we give it."  
  
"We must weaken her first. It will make it easier for us to cast the spells of binding upon her."  
  
"Very well. When she awakens, we will begin."  
  
***  
  
Giles paced the small waiting room, his eyes going to the arrival board every few minutes. He had returned a call from a small town in Nevada just over forty eight hours ago, and after he had seem the condition of the remains, he had made the calls that would bring the core group back together for the first time in over eight months. He just wished it was not for what he feared.  
  
Hearing the call for the arrival of the plane from Vegas, he stood and watched the passengers disembark. He missed seeing the dark man exit, he had changed so much in the missing months, growing a beard and thinning out, until he saw the familiar grin looking at him.  
  
'Xander." He said, a mist covering his eye's as he gave the man, son in all but name, a brief hug. "You look like things are going well."  
  
"It has not been a walk in the park, but it is getting better." Came the reply, just before they were both tackled by a redheaded blur.  
  
"When did your flight get in?" Giles asked, confused, a few minutes later after they had all greeted one another.  
  
"At the same time as his, you must have missed the call." Kennedy told him as they all sat down to wait for the last member of the group. "So, you going to fill us in more?"  
  
"I think I had best wait for Buffy to get here." The Englishman told them, removing his glasses and wiping them nervously.  
  
He could still remember what the Sheriff had told him, the discover they had made in the desert. It had taken them a few weeks to identify the remains, and get in touch with the council. Things had been so busy in England, trying to dig through what remained of the old head quarters and ship it to the new building in New York, that he had not checked his mail. Now, he wished he had found the time, for it had been several months since the discovery had been made.  
  
***  
  
"If you want the pain to stop, all you have to do is submit."  
  
"No." the hoarse voice of the bound woman forced it self out passed cracked, bleeding lips.  
  
"Then so be it. You may continue."  
  
She tried to remain standing, but as the electric blue of the magical whip struck once more, sending energy coursing through her again, she fell to her knees, her back arching as a soundless scream was forced from her already torn vocal cords. If she had had any tears left, they would have been forced out as well, but her body had none, as they had all be used up when her captures tried to force her to submit to them.  
  
She fell forward onto her hands, jarring the still tender bones that had only just healed in her hands. She did not know how long she had been here. Perhaps days, weeks, months, it could have even been years. All ideas of time were long gone, beaten out of her between bouts of unconsciousness. She knew if it was not for Slayer healing, her body would be a mass of scars, the only marks she now bore were the twisting black lines that had been tattooed onto her skin.  
  
A mad giggle forced it self out as she wondered if she would have the same mark around her throat as she did around her wrists and ankles, electric blue bands, from the spell infused chains. She had almost escaped once, using not her strength to remove her shackles, but her skills learned in a misspent youth. Now, every time she tried to break her bonds, the choker around her neck would tighten until she could no longer breathe and would finally pass out.  
  
As the whip came down once more, she felt her mind retreat even farther into her mind; felt the primal being inside her trying to break free. Faith was being replaced, leaving only The Slayer.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stepped of the small charter plane onto the hot tarmac of a small airport, the heated wind sweeping across the open space, drying the sweat even as it formed. Shouldering her duffel bag, she made her way towards the small terminal, excited to see her friends once more, yet fearful of the reason they were gathering.  
  
She had barely made it through the door before she was enveloped by two pairs of strong arms and one pair of smaller as Giles, Willow and Xander greeted her. For several long minutes none of them moved, offering and taking comfort from the others. Finally, they broke apart, not a dry eye in the group.  
  
"So, what's the skinny?" Kennedy asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Robin is dead, and Faith is missing." Giles told them, looking directly at his Slayer. "The Sheriff suspects foul play."  
  
"Do they think she did it?" Buffy asked him, something twisting in her gut at the thought.  
  
"He does, but I fear it may be something else entirely." Was Giles response as he turned and led them outside to his waiting vehicle. "One of the researchers found something that might have to deal with this."  
  
"If it's another 'I'm going to die' thing, I hope you told them they were wrong." Came Buffy's sarcastic retort.  
  
"I wish I knew. They are sending me the Vasel prophesies. They were thought lost until a monastery sent us the original copies."  
  
"And those are?" Xander prompted, opening the door for the women.  
  
"They are like the Codex, except these have only been figured out after the events they tell of."  
  
"Great, I just hate it when they publish the answers after the fact." Xander mumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Submit!"  
  
The only answer was a growl, coming from the bowed figure before him. Reaching out, he grabbed her chin roughly, jerking her head up, looking deep into the bloodshot brown eyes of his captive. Seeing what he was looking for, he nodded to the man behind her.  
  
Grabbing the short chain that connected her feet, her yanked, knocking her to her stomach, pulling the chains tight so she could not move. With a knife in one hand, he pulled the loose garment that covered her up, slicing it up the back, letting the two halves fall away. Stepping back, he bowed to his master, leaving him to his work.  
  
Living blue flames swirled around her body, following the dark marks already there. Her screams, raw, animalistic, inhuman, bounced once more off the rock walls as he claimed his tool once more.  
  
*** 


	3. Desert Trip

Chapter 3:  
  
"The only reason we were able to identify Mr. Wood," the Sheriff was explaining to the unusual group gathered in his office, "was because we found his wallet. The only thing we have not figured out yet is why, or for that matter how, he was involved with Ms. Romanov, a wanted fugitive."  
  
"Who?" Buffy blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Jessenia Elena Faith Romanov, an escaped prisoner from California." He replied, stumbling over the name.  
  
"No wonder she never told us her full name." Xander whispered to Willow. "And I thought mine was a mouthful." The comment earned him a jab in the ribs as the young witch leaned forward to listen.  
  
"Ms. Romanov's finger prints were all over the vehicle we found at the site, so we imagine that she must have hitched a ride with Mr. Wood and then she killed him. Her whereabouts are not know right now, and seeing as he died several months ago, I'm not holding out on her still being around.  
  
"We would like to see where you found him. "Giles told the man, "And maybe if we could take a look at his things as well, see if anything is missing?"  
  
"Of course. I'll take you out there myself."  
  
As the Sheriff stood, leaving the room, Giles held Willow back, wanting to speak to her and motioning to the others to keep the man occupied while he did, receiving a slight nod in reply. As he let them get further ahead, he turned to the Wiccan.  
  
"Do you think you can...." He started to say.  
  
"Hack the coroner report? No problem." She told him. After seven years of working together, she could pretty much tell what he was thinking. "I also want to check the area were they found him, see if I can sense anything."  
  
"Yes, well, I'll leave you to it then." The Englishman said, losing his train of thought as he was derailed by the witch.  
  
***  
  
Almost two hours later, having left the main road and traveled into the desert on a winding path, passing scrub bushes and cactuses, they finally pulled to a stop, the six people gratefully got out, the two Slayers almost bolting, from the car. They found themselves surrounded by distant cliffs that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon The heat was rising from the ground, penetrating even the tough soles of Xanders boots.  
  
"We found him laying by the remains of a fire." The sheriff stated, pointing down the slope. "His tent and truck were both over by that small group of scrub trees."  
  
Looking to where he was pointing, the group split, Buffy Kennedy and Willow heading for the small circle of stones the, the Sheriff leading Xander and Giles to the trees. Stopping and looking at the bare ground, Xander could almost picture how it had looked when it had been erected. The tent would have faced the slope, leaving a view of the fire circle below, and the truck parked by the tree's, leaving it close enough to get to in a hurry if need be. Scanning the ground, his eye was drawn to something, and stepping closer, he looked down, puzzled.  
  
Giles turned, having caught movement out of the corner of his sight, and followed the younger man to see what had drawn his attention. Kneeling down, he looked at the sand filled depression, noticing the same thing. A silent question ran through his mind as he stood and looked down to where his slayer was with the other two woman. Why was there two fire pits?  
  
Back down below, Willow stopped the two Slayers from getting to close. Already too many people had contaminated the area, and she wanted to look herself before the energy of the two messed it up even more. Closing her eyes, she reached out, feeling the energy, memorizing it. Satisfied, she let the other go, knowing that what she needed to do could not be done unless they could distract the Sheriff; it would be to hard to explain otherwise.  
  
As Buffy moved closer, she could feel something almost familiar about this, a forgotten memory nibbling at her mind, just out of reach. Shrugging it off, she started walking around until a cold shiver worked its way down her back, bringing goosebumps even in the hot dry air.  
  
"Did you feel that?" she asked her companions  
  
"What?" Kennedy asked. Her brown eye's scanning her surroundings warily as she moved to stand next to the older woman. As she did, she too felt a chill, almost like a warning, setting off her senses.  
  
"Will, we need to check this area your way." the blonde told the redhead. "Did you bring your stuff with you?"  
  
"Not what I really need." The wiccan told her, having felt something as well from the younger Slayer as she had moved over to her best friend's side. Her connection with all the new called Slayers allowed her to feel some of what they did when she was near them, but with Kennedy it was strongest, both through her continued closeness, and there bond as lovers.  
  
"We need to go back to town, come out here tonight with out the local boy scouts." Buffy told her, hooking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the Sheriff, feeling his eyes watching them as they spoke. Walking back to the car, Buffy moved to talk to Giles while Xander distracted the sheriff. . "Something else is going on her." The blonde told the man she thought of as her father. "Kennedy and I both have a wiggy feeling about this."  
  
"What type of 'wiggy'"? Giles asked, looking over to where the Hampton Slayer was talking with the others. Catching her eye, he saw her nod her head slightly, indicating that she heard and agreed with Buffy.  
  
"I don't know, but this place is making my skin craw. I mean, it's day time, and there is no place for any creepies to hid, but I can feel them."  
  
Seeing the others getting into the Sheriff's vehicle, Giles and Buffy followed suit, tabling the discussion until they returned to their hotel. Hopefully, once there, Willow would be able to get the report from the coroners office. He hated to think that Faith had done this, but they had no proof other then knowing she had been with Robin. If she had, they would be the one's to deal with her, if not... Well, either way, they needed to find her.  
  
***  
  
"Is she ready?"  
  
"Yes." The cloaked figure standing behind the kneeling Slayer said, "She but awaits your commands Master."  
  
"Leave us!"  
  
As he watched the other figure leave, he looked down on the bowed head of his creation, a cruel smile tugging at his lips as he surveyed his handy work. The once defiant woman had been transformed into what the Slayer was meant to be. Humanity replaced by pure predator, the perfect killing thing, agile, strong, living only to kill the creatures that haunted the dark places that man feared to tread.  
  
Grabbing her chin, he pulled her face up and looked into her eyes, seeing the bloodlust dwelling there, but also fear, fear that he alone could instill in this creature he owned, body and soul. As he released her, her eyes dropped once more to the floor, not daring to look at her creator. Her body was his, his magic alone would she serve, killing those he wished, drawing their power, their strength, into his.  
  
It was time to take her to the circle, let the others think what they will, he alone would know the truth, for his servant would be her final test. If she could kill him, she would be sent forth to seek they others out, and he had no doubts that she would succeed  
  
"Come." He commanded, striding from the room, the Slayer following him wordlessly.  
  
Blood. Anger. Hunt. Kill. Weak. The creature before her was nothing, an evil thing that she will destroy, as her instincts told her to. The Slayer was free, released to do what she was meant to, kill those things that crawled from the pits, demons, fiends. She could smell the blood, taste its fear as she circled it, keeping just out of range.  
  
She remembered the scent. This was the one that had held her, the tormentor, the one who took pleasure in inflicting pain. Now, it would die. No one else would fall to it, not if she could help it. She was Slayer, strong, created to kill it's kind. Vampire!  
  
"She is toying with this one."  
  
"He was the one who tamed her for us. There is hatred there."  
  
"She shows emotion. WE did not agree to this."  
  
"Hatred of her enemy's only. He is after all, a vampire."  
  
"What about when we send her after her real prey?"  
  
"She will view them as the enemy as well."  
  
Just then, a loud scream pierced the air, and turning back to the fight before them, they saw their creation rip the arm off the bloody thing that had once been a vampire. It turned its yellow eyes to them, pleading for them to call her off, but even as he locked eye's with his master, he felt something tearing, and the last thing he saw as his mind turned to dust was his own body, laying on the ground, for she had pull his head off with her bare hands.  
  
Standing there, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths, her arms coated with the blood of the vampire, she raised her hands, looking at them, a feral glint in her eyes, she traced the faint blue lines the mystical flames had left on the dark designs twisting and turning on the bare flesh.  
  
They watched as the marks seemed to illuminate, and could feel the slight increase as the power of the creature was drawn into the vessel that housed their own power. Power that had been stolen from them by the others. As the dim glow faded, She turned to face them, the black mask that surrounded her eyes making the blue glow of her eyes as they faded back to normal seem all that much brighter.  
  
"Bring the weapon. It is time to retake our place."  
  
***  
  
"I got it." Willow said as she barged into Giles and Xander's room, waving a sheaf of papers clutched in her hand, with Kennedy right behind her,.  
  
"Oh, you got the newest issue of Wicked Woman?" the one time zeppo leered at his long time friend, earning him a glare.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened yet," she went on, ignoring his comment, "but I do know that there is no way anything human, Slayer or not, could have killed him."  
  
"What does it say?" Giles's quiet voice asked from his corner of the room.  
  
Looking down, Willow started reading the report, mumbling bits out loud. "Male. Six feet tall. African-American. Ah, here. The remains were found scattered in a twenty foot radius, and as of yet we still missing several bones, most notably the smaller bones of the hands and feet. Those were assumedly eating by what ever had been feasting on the body and will not be found."  
  
Not noticing the slightly green tinge that was forming of the faces of the three in the room, Willow's mutterings faded as she read farther, her own stomach starting to let her know the topic was not one for polite conversation.  
  
"'While the larger bone's remain intact, it is evident that the body had been there for some time and that large predators, most likely coyotes, had been gnawing on it. We managed to recover the skull, and after careful examination, we determined that death was caused by a blow of a yet unknown weapon. A circular hole, approximately five centimeters in diameter, was located in the frontal lobe of the skull. The most unusual aspect is the wound itself, for the edges are smooth, and there is no trace of the missing section..'."  
  
"So, we are looking for some kind of brain eating monster?" Xander asked, trying and failing to lighten the mood. Each of them having the same thought; if something killed Robin, and it was not Faith, was she dead as well?  
  
"Are we sure she was still with him?" Kennedy piped in, worry causing her brow to wrinkle as she thought of the Dark Slayer.  
  
"They did find her prints. But maybe she left before he died."  
  
"She was with him." Buffy's voice drew there attention to the door as she entered, a bag slung over her shoulder. "Her stuff was still in truck when they found it."  
  
***  
  
Her name was Alyssa Delont, she was seventeen years old, and she was all but dead. The doctor was surprised she was even still alive. She had multiply broken bones, internal injuries, and a severe skull fracture, not to mention the countless bruises and lacerations. What puzzled the doctor the most was the strange blue mark on her chest, the imprint of a hand still showing around it, almost like a scorch mark.  
  
*** 


	4. Lost in the Confusion

Before I forget, I would like to give a big thanks to my beta, FallenFaith, and also to all those who have reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do writing it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lost in the Confusion  
  
Kennedy walked around the small motel they had been staying in, the small towns only form of lodging, kicking aimlessly at the small rocks that littered the ground. So far they had been here for almost forty-eight hours, and were no closer to finding out what had happened. She hated waiting around- her natural restlessness, combined with her slayer need to be doing something left her feeling edgy, and this place had a serious lack of extracurricular activity.  
  
Turning the final corner, she made her way back to the room she shared with Willow, hoping that the woman had finally received the stuff she needed to cast the spell to check how Robin had died. Having the things shipped in had put a cramp in the timetable. Walking in the door, she could hear the shower running, and after a quick glance at the end table, she saw she had been granted not just one, but two things she wanted.  
  
Removing her clothes as she went, she crossed the room to join her lover in the shower.  
  
***  
  
The sheet was twisted around his legs, testament to his restless nights sleep. In his dreams Xander had been thrown back in time, images of Anya brought forth be seeing his friends once more, memories of happier times, and the things he wished he could change. Freeing himself, he stood, feeling closer to forty-four then twenty-four as his body protested.  
  
Grabbing his bag, he moved into the bathroom, turning the shower spray on to hot and leaned against the sink, looking at his reflection as he waited for the water to heat up. Staring back at him was a stranger, a man who he did not recognize anymore. Gone was the jokester, instead there was a man who had spent months all but alone, trying to find who he was. Now all he had to do was not revert back to type when he was around the others and maybe, just maybe, he would find some peace.  
  
With a grimace, he pulled the shower curtain back, stepping under the steaming spray, letting it wash his thoughts away, if even for a moment.  
  
***  
  
As Giles returned from the small café, two cups of coffee and some donuts clutched in his hands, he thought back on what they had so far uncovered. The Faiths clothes, as well as her weapons had still been in the truck. meaning that she probably did not just kill Robin and run, left a hole in the Sheriffs evidence. What bothered him the most was the length of time that they had been missing. He had been so busy trying to get the new council going, and finding the new Slayers, that it never dawned on him that two people he should have kept an eye on had dropped out of sight.  
  
Guilt. That was what was driving him now. He was not holding out any hope that Faith was still alive. He knew she had cared for Wood, in her own way, and she would not have just let him die without s fight. All he could do now was to try and find who, or what, had done this, then he would have the time to let his feeling out.  
  
Ripper was waiting just under the surface, waiting to be unleashed on the person who dared mess with on of his children. Rupert Giles stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what he had just admitted to himself.  
  
***  
  
Buffy paced her room, turning just before she reached the wall, trying to decide what she should do. Tonight they were going to head back to the campsite so Willow could work her magic. She hated this. She thought she had been able to give this life up, spending time with her sister; but it just seemed to suck her back in. The harder she tried for normal, the less she found.  
  
The only reason she was her now was because even though she and Faith would never be best friends, she felt she owed the younger woman something. She had spent the flight over thinking about it, all the mistakes they had all made, and the consequences that brought with it. What she could have done different was easy to see now, but back then she had missed it.  
  
Now, all she wanted was to finish this, one way or the other, she just hoped she could make up for the past.  
  
***  
  
He sat, staring off into the dark recesses of the cave; his eye's were unfocused, and he was joined with the one who served him. His link with her allowed him to see what she saw, and he could not help but grim as she attacked the demon she faced. He could feel the desire for the kill, the bloodlust facing her foe filled her with. He had chosen her well, her dark past was not unknown to him, he had watched her when she had first fallen into her powers deadly call.  
  
His brethren did not know the true power that she had. They only though of her as a way to regain what had been stolen from them. His binding spells allowed him to draw some of the power into himself, and soon, he would be able to do away with those who wished to keep themselves separate. Four thousand years was long enough to fight the good fight. He wanted to take his rightful place in the world.  
  
He smiled wider as he saw the demon fall; the bloody entrails a testament of his creatures fury unleashed.  
  
***  
  
The sun was just starting to fade behind the cliffs as they arrived at the deserted strip of desert, the wind kicking up small dust devils as it swirled around them. Letting Willow move down towards the abandoned fire pit, the others leaned back against the rental car, keeping to their own thoughts of the day.  
  
Laying out her supplies, Willow made sure she had everything before settling down cross legged on the still warm sand. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her friends, giving a faint smile, before turning back and focusing on her task.  
  
After drawing the sign of the pentagram, she placed the five white candles she had brought on each of the points, lighting each one as she said a short prayer to the Goddess. When that was done, she sprinkled Mugwort over each, watching as the candles started to give off faint wisps of smoke. Satisfied, she stood up and moved into the center of the star.  
  
"To see the truth to know the way."  
  
She faced east, towards where the sun rose as she recited the first line, the first point in the star. Tossing a piece of Faiths jewelry, a bracelet.  
  
"I cast this spell In every way."  
  
To the next point she tossed an earring.  
  
"By the power of three times three, times three ."  
  
This point was a stake, removed from the dark Slayer's weapons chest.  
  
"Give the truth unto to me."  
  
To this point went her knife, the one she had received from the mayor so many years ago, returned after the battle against the first.  
  
As she finished reciting the spell, she turned and faced the final point. Here she did not place anything, for this was the direction that was left open, North, for the truth to reach her. The wind kicked up, and tiny pieces of sand started to graze her skin, swirling around her in a vortex as her friends watched from behind her.  
  
As the vortex started to pick up power, she closed her eyes, waiting for the vision to come, unaware of anything but what she set forth to do. Behind her the others had to take cover, the blowing sand abrasive against exposed skin, and as they shut the door, they could do nothing but wait.  
  
***  
  
Another one. Pretender. Thief. She could feel her approaching, and a low rumble filled the night air as she waited for the one who dared challenge her place.  
  
***  
  
Willow was in total darkness. Not even a sound reaching her ears. She did not know what way was up or down in the void. Moving, she fell over something solid and reaching out, she touched cloth. Feeling around a bit more, she discovered it was a body, curled up in a tight ball, but even as she tried to decide if they were living or dead the body sprung into action, shoving her away.  
  
She flew through the air, falling, falling, with no end in sight, still locked in total darkness until with out warning she was hitting the ground. Looking around, she found she was layingon a street, at night. The buildings dark and foreboding in the wane light of two lamps posts. Hearing the sound of running feet she turned and saw a young girl running right at her, only to pass through her as she stood up.  
  
A familiar sensation tugged at her, all but forcing her to follow after, and she took off. The girl, just a teenager, kept running, casting terrified glances over her shoulder as she did, and Willow found she too was looking to see what was coming, but the street behind her was empty of life.  
  
Turning a corner, she saw the girl as she neared the end of a darkened alley, only to have a figure come hurtling at the girl, taking her to the ground. As they rolled, Willow ran to help, but as she reached out her hand passed through them both. Shocked, she jumped back as the unknown figure hurled the girl against the wall with enough force to cause bones to break, and the girl dropped to her knees.  
  
With a shaking hand, the girl pushed her hair back, reveling a face covered in bruises and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Forcing herself upright, she made as though to run, only to have the creature gab her by the throat, holding her off the ground with one hand. As Willow watched, helpless, she saw the dark shape start to glow, mystical energy tracing up and down its arms and legs in an unknown pattern.  
  
As the glow intensified, the figure's right hand seemed to glow even brighter just before they struck out, hitting the girl in the chest, holding her up now by that hand alone. As a soundless scream was torn from her lips, the girl seemed to glow for a minute, and then, finally, it was over.  
  
Willow looked on, helpless as she dropped limply to the grime encrusted ground and the figure turned and stalked over to her. Her eyes opened wide in shock as the figure stopped in front off her, back lit by a feebly light and through dirty matted hair, eyes that glowed with the same eerie light as the designs on the rest of the body looked at her.  
  
'MINE!' a voice growled at her, full of menace and hatred and then she felt something slam into her chest before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
'The witch tries to interfere.' A voice spoke from the dark. 'This must not be allowed.'  
  
'She is powerless against our magic. She dares not meddle in the dark arts any longer.'  
  
'We must not let them find out the truth. To much is at stake.'  
  
'How would you stop them?'  
  
'We must step up our plans. Send the Slayer out only after the others.'  
  
'And if they run into each other again?'  
  
'We kill the witch and the other two, we can do with out them.'  
  
'The oldest is an abomination already, and the younger will fail when we kill her lover.'  
  
***  
  
Xander watched helplessly as he saw Willow tossed across the desert floor, falling lifelessly and rolling over twice before coming to a stop. Even as she landed, he was out off the door, running towards her, scanning for what had tossed the powerful Wicca like a rag doll, but he only saw the vortex as it wink out of existence.  
  
He was aware of others beside him as he dropped to his knees, finding the erratic pulse on the redhead, breathing a sigh of relief as it seemed to strengthen and return to normal under his fingertips.  
  
Turning her over carefully, he looked up at Giles as he saw the mark on her chest, for, burned right through the cloth of her shirt, was a hand print, a strange blue symbol glowing in the center of it.  
  
***  
  
Hmmmm, this is where some say 'review', I however write for my enjoyment, and not just for reviews, so there will be no begging, just a 'hope you like'.  
  
Now, where did I put that battle ax? Lol  
  
*** 


	5. Dreams and Thoughts

AN: Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Too all who have supported this, and all who have read it, sorry about the long delay. Myra, my muse, went on a drunken bender and it seemed to have addled her brain for a while. But, she's more or less back to normal now, so, I hope you like this next part, and I will try to keep her away from the booze.  
  
Maineiac

---

'The witch will trouble us no longer.'  
  
'Will the vessel contain her powers?'  
  
'Long enough for our Slayer to seek out the others and return what was stolen to us. After that it will not matter. By the time they can find a way to break the vessel, we will have found all of them.'  
  
'Then it is time.' The oldest of them said, stepping forward. Before the others realized what was happening he struck, his staff hitting the one on his right in the temple, dropping him where he stood. Shock and surprise allowed his next blow to land, and the sickening sound of bones breaking filled the air as he moved to his fallen brethren, breaking their necks with a swift twist.  
  
'Now the power will be mine, and soon I will be free of this forsaken place.'

---

Willow sat with her head in her hands, fighting the light headed feeling she had been suffering from since the spell back lashed on her. The images were still jumbled in her mind, but the proof was still evident on her chest. The mark felt a bit warm to the touch still, but the hand print had faded, leaving just the bluish glow. In the two days since it had happened they had gotten no closer to figuring out what it was.  
  
A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, kneading the tension she felt away and the scent of aftershave let her know that it was her 'brother' Xander, offering his silent support. Reaching up, she squeezed his hand, letting him know she appreciated it.  
  
"So, no luck I take it." he asked Giles, getting only a mumbled reply in return. The Watcher had been in research mode for most of the last two days, coming out only when forced to by the others. "So, where did our two slay gals go then?"  
  
"As Kennedy said, 'to relieve some tension'. It was either that or find out how much prozac to give a slayer, neither one of them could sit still." Willow told him, sitting up straighter. "They were wearing holes in the rug. If you look, I'm sure you can see the worn spots."  
  
"Can you blame them? It's like she just dropped of the face of the earth. If that can happen to Faith, what's to keep it from happening to them. Do you... do you think she's dead?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
"I don't know. If it was one of the new Slayers my spell created, I could find them, but with Buffy and Faith, its harder, I don't have that magical connection. Maybe once I get some rest I can try to scry for her." The wiccan told him, hiding a yawn.  
  
"Get some rest. I'm going to talk to the G-man for a bit."

---

She prowled the roof, waiting for her target to come into view. Her instincts were screaming at her, to hunt, to kill, but her Master would not allow it. She could sense them, the soulless things that preyed on the dark, close, so easy to kill and the beast inside wanted to let loose on them. Stopping the restless pacing she reached out with her senses, almost tasting the whelp as she approached her hiding spot. As she passed by underneath where she crouched, she could feel the presence of the fiends that caused the girl to run. Four of them, in full hell spawn face. She could do both tonight then.  
  
With an easy lope she followed, jumping from one roof to another through the night, her gait never faltering. This is what she was made for, the hunt, the kill, it fueled the burning rage inside. Finally it happened, the pretender turned into a dead end and her grin as she saw this would have frightened the devil himself.  
  
"Looks like we get to kill us a Slayer boys'. Must be our lucky night."  
  
"Sith spawn!" a voice growled from behind them, and as one they turned, only to knocked aside as a dark shape charged them. There was no time to react, what ever it was, was to fast, to precise, and in second they were nothing but ash littering the pavement.  
  
"Thanks." the girl said, only to step back as the crouched figure at the other end of the alley stood, what ever it was, it was not human if the strange blue glow that spread in patterns on the exposed skin told the tale. She had faced Uber-Vamps when the fought the First, but this was something new, and she had learned, new can be bad, the hard way. Gripping her stake, she watched as the figure that had taken out four vamps in less then a minute stalk towards her.  
  
"You took it. I'm taking it back!"  
  
"I didn't take anything!" the girl protested, her back hitting the wall as she tried to back away.  
  
"The power is not for you." the voice growled once more, and the figure stepped into view, making Vi gasp as she recognized her. "Faith?" she whispered seeing the dark Slayer before her, dressed in some kind of tribal get up. Before she could think beyond that she struck, and all Vi could think of was pain before she fell mercifully unconscious.  
  
"Mine!"

---

It was the morning of the third day after Willows spell had gone haywire, the silence of the room broken by the shrill ringing of the phone. With a muttered curse an arm reached out, swatting the offending object off the table, the dull thunk of it hitting the floor accented by the clang of the bell inside it.  
  
"Bloody useless thing!" Giles muttered as he sat up, the blanket that someone had draped over him falling off his shoulders.  
  
"Who killed the phone?" Xanders' voice asked from somewhere behind him, still heavy with sleep.  
  
"I did. Who ordered the wake up call!" the Brit asked, all humor missing. He had spent the better part of two and a half days trying to figure out what the blue mark meant, finally falling asleep when no amount of coffee could keep him awake. The town didn't even have tea for crying out loud.  
  
"Wasn't me, and I know the girls didn't." the one eyed carpenter said after a moments thought. "Maybe we should fix it incase it's Dawnie." Less then two minutes after righting the phone it rang again, and Giles reached out, grabbing the receiver on the first ring.  
  
"This better be important!" he growled. "What? Slow down." He said, listening to the near hysterical voice on the other end. "Where are you?" he asked after a minute, writing down an address on a scrap of paper he found on the side table. "We will be there in a couple hours. Just stay put, and don't let her out of your sight."  
  
"What's going on G-man?"  
  
"That was Rhona. Something attacked Vi last night. Beat her half to death and left a blue mark on her chest."  
  
"Like the one Willow got?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but, we better check it out. Can you please go wake the others." The British man asked, grabbing his bag and tossing it open on the bed.

---

Someone was banging on the door. Someone better have a good reason, or that someone was going to be in a world of hurt! With a groan, Kennedy rolled out of the warmth of her lovers arms, trying not to wake the redhead. Stumbling to the door, she almost pulled it off the hinges, glaring at the person on the other side.  
  
"This better be good!" she growled, seeing Xander standing there.  
  
"We got to go. Vi and Rhona are in trouble, and it might have something to do with Willows new look." He said as he took a step back from the glaring Slayer.  
  
"We'll be there." She told him, shutting the door before he could say anything else.

---

Turning, she leaned against the door, looking at the sleeping figure still on the bed. Last night, Willow had tried to do a simple locator spell, only to have it fizzle out on her. She knew she didn't know much about magic, but even she knew the red witch could do that spell in her sleep. What ever was going on had her more worried then she dared to admit.  
  
She opened her eye's t the dry, arid landscape she had seen twice before. Rolling over, she pushed herself up, wondering why she was being contacted by the first of her line. Turning in place, Buffy searched for the dark primitive girl who had been forced to become the First Slayer. The memory of how it had been done flashing before her sight, like a mirage.  
  
'They start again' the voice whispered over the desert landscape, so familiar.  
  
"Who starts again. Why have you brought me here now?" she called, catching movement just off to her right she turned in a circle, the other person moving to fast to see.  
  
'Control was lost. Control must be regained.'  
  
"Control of what?"  
  
'Control of the power. The Slayer seeks it out for them.'  
  
"I'm not seeking anything out for anyone." Buffy told the disemboweled voice, facing the fire that suddenly blazed up in the pit before her. She could hear voices calling, crying out in pain.  
  
'The Slayer must be stopped. You must stop the Slayer from freeing HIM.'  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what your talking about?" she replied. "Him who?"  
  
'He is the doom of us. The Black man will destroy us all.'

---  
  
Sitting up in bed, Buffy felt her heart racing. The dream fresh in her mind, a fear not her own eating away at her thoughts. Grabbing her clothes, she threw them on, needing to talk to Giles. As she opened the door, she gave a small cry, seeing Xander standing before her, his hand raised to knock.  
  
"Um, your up. Good, Giles said we need to go." The carpenter said, looking like a cross between scared and amused.  
  
"We got big trouble." Was all Buffy said as she pushed her way past him, heading for Giles room.

---  
  
Slayer felt the pain, every part of her body felt like it was on fire as the energy coursed through her. Master was angry with her, she had disobeyed, and now, as she lay on the cold rock floor, feeling the two different spells he had cursed her with flowing over her body, she wanted nothing more then to strike out. But she dared not, for her was Master, his power held her in his grasp. He was life, or death, she had to obey.  
  
'Your foolishness could cost us! This time you will remember the punishment. Next time, I will send you to hell. Remember who you are, what you are!' his voice echoed in her mind as the pain increased once more.  
  
Images flashed in her mind, those she was to seek out. Those she was not to engage yet. And her thoughts were pushed back, leaving only the images of those who had dared take from her Master. She would have to kill from now on, teach the lessons she herself was learning. Do not leave your enemy alive. Fight only when the Master said.  
  
The Master was her god, she must obey him.

---  
  
'Let me help them'  
  
'No, we can not interfere in this.'  
  
'If he succeeds, we will lose them.'  
  
'That is the chance we must take child. Free will is theirs to wield.'  
  
'But if they kill her, they doom themselves.'  
  
'Believe in them. When the time comes, we may aid them, just a little.'  
  
The two cloaked figures turned from the pool before them, knowing that what was to come could destroy all they had loved, but not being able to help. It was to hard too watch.


End file.
